Blind Pain por Saku Uchiha96
by Sasuke y Sakura por siempre
Summary: Aunque nadie lo desee, el dolor siempre estará presente. Escondido en lo más profundo de nuestro pensamiento, esperando a atacar en cualquier momento. Y sin necesidad de aceptarlo, como humanos. No, nos gusta verlo. Resumen completo dentro. Fanfic participando en: 1º Concurso fanfiction Sasuke y Sakura por siempre.


**BLIND PAIN **

_**Disclaimer's incluidos **_

**Autor:** Saku Uchiha96 ( ), sasu_saku96 ( )

**Personajes:** (Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha) Karin  
**Rated:** T  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje.

**Género:** Drama & Angst

**Resumen: **Aunque nadie lo desee, el dolor siempre estará presente. Escondido en lo más profundo de nuestro pensamiento, esperando a atacar en cualquier momento. Y sin necesidad de aceptarlo, como humanos. No, nos gusta verlo. Sin embargo, al momento de expresarlo, es cuando realmente nos rompemos es cómo si todo a nuestro alrededor se desplomara. ¿Lo han sentido? Cuando invade completamente su cuerpo y los deja a la deriva, sin saber que hacer. Y rumorean, que en ocasiones puede estar acompañado de todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones que nos hacen personas. Que nos ciegan la realidad, y la confusión toma control.

_Capítulo único_

.

.

.

Porque al final, todo parecía una vil mentira. Lo que sucedía en ese momento, se asimilaba a una novela con un final triste y desolado. Ahogó un grito, al sentir un dolor agudo a uno de sus costados, mientras ella la miraba fijamente. Observando como poco a poco formaba su sonrisa, viéndola agonizante en el suelo.

Trató de huir, removiéndose con dificultad, esperando a que su cuerpo le respondiera. Sin embargo, era un fracaso, cada uno de sus intentos por salvar su vida, lo era. ¿Qué debía hacer? Había sido una de las tantas preguntas que se había formulado en el pasado. Viendo como transcurría cada día monótonamente, esperando a que algo maravilloso sucediera y cambiara en lo que viva para siempre.

Y cómo decían popularmente _"Toda espera, tiene su recompensa"_ pensó que había llegado su momento de brillar, de que todos conocieran quien era y darle un giro a su vida. Cuando las cosas habían comenzado a mejor, era como un crecimiento rápido y eficaz, donde nada ni nadie podía detenerla. O eso creyó. Desde pequeña se había jurado a sí misma, no caer en el amor.

_NUNCA_

Le resultaba realmente doloroso recordar a sus padres peleando todo el día, mientras uno acusaba al otro de su existencia. ¿Qué debería hacer una pequeña niña de cabellos rosa y ojos color jade? Se limitaba a llorar en silencio. Escuchando sus gritos y vociferaciones sin cesar. _Le dolía demasiado_.

Pero llego él y sin poder evitarlo, había caído rendida. Sin deseos de asimilar esa realidad había trato de ignorar totalmente todo lo que hacía referencia a él y su trabajo. Aunque claro, eso era imposible. Así que sin más, por cosas del destino se acercaron hasta el punto de tener una amistad, si bien muchos pensaran que era lo contrario….hasta ella misma dudo al respecto y fue ahí, justo en ese momento que todo se desplomaba. Porque después de un beso, y perderse en sus caricias la condujeron al amor.

Una relación odiada por muchos y aclamada por otros. Sin embargo al final, todo parecía una mentira. Se rió un poco, sintiendo el dolor en sus costillas y como tosía un poco de sangre _¿Moriría?_ Se preguntó, antes de cerrar los ojos, tratando de recordar…porque al final, eso sería lo único que desaparecería para ella.

_Sus memorias._

Parecía que todo hubiera ocurrido ayer, cuando después de tanto tiempo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos amenazando en salir. Creyendo que la amaría para siempre, o bueno. Eso había tenido previsto cuando lo vio acercarse a ella y ayudarle a levantarse frente a toda esa multitud que coreaba una y otra vez su nombre.

Porque había sido un secreto para el mundo y nadie le creería era la palabra de ella, contra los demás.

Se había enamorado de un extraño, un hermoso extraño. Por quien estaba dispuesta a correr kilómetros sólo para conocerlo y verlo sonreír, sus ojos negros y misteriosos que la habían atrapado sin remedio. Aunque muchos dijeran que era un peligro, continúo jugando para saciar sus deseos y darse cuenta que muchos ignoraban lo que era él realmente. Porque todo lo que el vendía, era una simple imagen y nada más que eso. Gustará a quien le gustará.

Aún lo recordaba, cuando estaban frente a ello y los miró fijamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ellos…de él.

Le dolía demasiado, sentía como el aire entraba lentamente y dolorosamente en sus pulmones. Sus ojos ardían un poco, a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban en desbordarse. Pero no podía dejarlas escapar. No debía.

"_Todo fue una apuesta, vaya que si caíste…Sakura" "¿En verdad creíste que me enamoraría de ti, que ellos serían tus amigos?" "Contigo comprobamos que todas son iguales, a lo mejor. Sólo personas como nosotros, nos pueden dar el alcance que necesitamos, para quedarnos en la cima" _Habían sido sus palabras.

Ellos le habían mentido, todos y cada uno de ellos. La usaron. Ya no quería creer en nada, en nadie. Sus palabras parecían haberse perdido con el viento y ahora sólo quedaba un recuerdo, un hermoso recuerdo que atesoraría siempre. Porqué después de todo, tenía razón. Todo había sido una cruel mentira que terminaba cómo resultado, en una caída hacía un vació sin fin.

—Yo… ¿por qué?—susurró con pena, mirando el cielo nublado y grisáceo. Pronto llovería y ahí, en ese momento dejaría salir todo su dolor.

Observando como se alejaban, mientras el cielo parecía haberse apiado de su estado y la acompaño en su tristeza, los relámpagos que se asimilaban a rugidos furiosos al igual que un grito ensordecedor que provenía detrás de ella, un golpe seco que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y hacer que el dolor desapareciera por un momento.

Para volver a la realidad, cuando esa chica. Karin, la maltrataba gritándole una y otra vez que se había robado lo que por derecho le pertenecía, ser la fanática de Sasuke Uchiha que conocía todo lo relacionado con él. Diciendo con alegría que la mejor decisión que había hecho era abandonarla, y que dentro de nada podía ver como ellos dos, salían por todos los medios.

—Estás loca—le dijo suavemente—El amor no es algo que se pueda forzar ¿En verdad lo conoces? O simplemente amas como se ve. En muchas ocasiones vivimos como esclavos de lo que nos venden, hasta el día que morimos seguimos comprando las ideas del mundo moderno que más nos gustan. Yo era como tú…en algún momento de mi vida, lo amé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Pero hace poco me di cuenta, después de negarlo mil veces al conocer la verdad.

—No me dejará como a ti—gritó llena de júbilo su agresora, mientras la veía reír y saltar.

—Porque ni siquiera estarán juntos—. Sonrió un poco antes de escuchar el grito de esa molesta chica de cabellos rojos, maldiciéndola una y otra vez. Diciéndole era lo que ella pensaba, pero sólo debía esperar a ver. Repitiéndole que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, ya no podrían hacer nada. Y justo en ese momento sintió un golpe en su cabeza con mucho más fuerza que la primera vez. Causando como reacción algo líquido y tibio comenzará a salir.

Llevándose la mano hacía la herida, comprobó que su sangre salía como si de un río se tratase. Al momento de escuchar unos gritos de afuera, mencionado que era la policía.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente rindiéndose a la realidad de que ya no podía hacer nada, el pasado era el pasado y ella debía asimilar las cosas que sucedían en su vida. A lo mejor, ya había llegado su momento de dejar este mundo. Tal vez la misión que tenía desde un principio era aceptarse y darle a entender al mundo que ella, aún después de su trágica infancia llena de soledad, tristezas y falta de amor. Podía encontrar la luz y vivir, aunque fuera por un momento la calidez y alegría del que todos hablaban. El misterioso sentimiento del amor que muchos contaban con euforia aunque en la realidad fueran pocos los que en verdad la conocieran.

Escuchó a Sasuke llamándola a gritos, como alguna vez deseo que lo hiciera y después unos disparos…

—Sasuke—susurró, al sentir sus manos calidad rodeándola. Atendiendo como se culpaba de lo que acontecía en ese momento. Mencionando que todo lo que había hecho fue en vano. El mentir y dejarla para intentar protegerla de chicas locas que pensaban tenían derechos sobre ellos. Darle una vida normal. Se sintió conmovida y volvió a llorar, lágrimas de felicidad. Aunque ese fuera su fin…porque para nadie era un secreto que él no solía hacer eso, era un Uchiha al fin de cuentas.

Trato de sonreírle, antes de sentir molesto sonido en sus oídos, para darle paso al silencio en la bodega, junto a un mareo que la obligo a cerrar sus ojos y perderse en la oscuridad, de nuevo…y para siempre.

**FIN**

**.**

_El presente fanfic cumple con las reglas presentadas y entra a participar en el 1º Concurso de fanfiction: Sasuke y Sakura por siempre (Más información en el perfil de esta cuenta). La administración no ha manipulado de ninguna forma el presente one-shot, y sólo se ha tomado la libertad de agregar este comentario al final. _

Ustedes, los lectores también pueden aportar en dicho evento apoyando al escrito que más les guste. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil.

Una vez terminado de leer este escrito, pueden dejar un comentario con el puntaje que cree tiene este fic según su opinión de la siguiente manera.

_Ejemplo: _

**El fanfic me ha gustado mucho, creo que es muy entretenido (blablabla) +5 ****(Siempre agregando el puntaje que creen merece el fanfic en la escala del 1 al 5)**

.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por su participación a los creadores de los fanfictions y a los lectores que den su opinión.

**¡Saludos!**

**La administración. **


End file.
